The invention is concerned with novel heterocyclyl substituted 1-alkoxy acetic acid amides of the formula (I)
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and A are as described herewithin.
Further, the invention is concerned with a process for the manufacture of the above compounds, pharmaceutical preparations which contain such compounds as wellas the use of these compounds for the production of pharmaceutical preparations.
The compounds of formula (I) are active compounds and inhibit the formation of coagulation factors Xa, IXa and thrombin induced by factor VIIa and tissue factor or are derivatives which are converted under physiological conditions to such active compounds. These compounds consequently influence both platelet aggregation which is induced by these factors and plasmatic blood coagulation. They therefore inhibit the formation of thrombi and can be used for the treatment and/or prevention of diseases, such as arterial and venous thrombosis, deep vein thrombosis, pulmonary embolism, unstable angina pectoris, cardiac infarction, stroke due to atrial fibrillation, inflammation and arteriosclerosis. Furthermore, these compounds have an effect on tumour cells and prevent metastases. They can therefore also be used as antitumour agents.
Inhibitors of factor VIIa had previously been suggested for the inhibition of the formation of thrombi and for the treatment of related diseases (WO 00/35858 and WO 01/90051). However, there is still a need for novel factor VIIa inhibitors which exhibit improved pharmacological properties.